Calming Her Temper
by wickedshizuku
Summary: Hyuuga, Neji X Haruno, Sakura If you want more review. I want 10 reviews per chapter, stingy I know but I need some sort of direction to go in. Ja Ne! Also Neji will be OOC for the first few chapters. Fixed the first 2 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Koneechiwa, minna

_**Author's Note:**_ Koneechiwa, minna!

Due to being bitten on the ass by a new plot demon; I've decided to start a new fanfic. This will be my second attempt. Please note that if you read this that I would like some feedback. A simple thumb's up/down would be fine.

Not only that I try to be as up to date with the manga and anime as possible so this is a warning to anyone who hasn't been keeping up with the times. I will strive to do my best in this new endeavor that I have taken up.

_**Warning:**_

All rookie nine characters will be of legal age. That means 20 to 21 folks. Anyone not wanting to read smutty content pleases leave now.

p.s. I don't like to just to jump in without any plot development. So please don't crucify me.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do not make any profit off this what so ever. This how ever is my plot; and would like to remind other writers that stealing another's idea is dishonorable and tarnishes your own skill of creativity. It doesn't matter how horrible it is. Do the right thing by coming up with something original. Polish your skills, and become great with your own hard work.

Stage Cast: Hyuuga, Neji X Haruno, Sakura

'How long has it been?' Neji questioned himself, 'this girl has been training with Lee and Gai-sensei for a while now.'

'Haruno, Sakura I really don't know much except for what Hinata-sama and TenTen have told me. That she's the Godaime's apprentice and ranked second medic in all of Konoha. Even then it's still pretty vague.'

'The last time I really had a chance to have a conversation with her was when we were sent on a retrieval mission to save the Fifth Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Even then we only talked about mission specs, and nothing personal.'

Neji walked into the dojo that Lee had fixed up himself. "Lee," he called out to his teammate.

"Neji, my eternal rival," Lee replied forgetting Sakura was in mid-kick. Lee looked back just in time to see a petite barefoot that sent flying across the room. At seeing this Neji inwardly cringed.

"Lee, daijobu," Sakura yelled, and ran towards him. She crouched down and formed the proper hand seals to bring out her healing chakra. "Lee, gomen gomen."

Lee sat up after a moment, and flashed a pearly white nice guy pose to her then replied, "daijobu, Sakura-san. Nice job! Your skills have drastically improved."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, and play smacked him on the arm. "Mou, you scared the hell out of me for a minute there. I told you it wasn't a good idea if I used my chakra."

"Gomen, Sakura-san. Arigato for the training anyhow," Lee remarked bowing his head a bit.

"That was quiet impressive Haruno-san, but I think if you had angled your foot to where it was about two centimeters back you could have sent him through the wall," Neji commented with a smirk; still standing by the doorway.

Sakura whispered to Lee who had the waterfall tear faucet turned on, "Did he just make a joke?"

"Actually I was looking for you Haruno-san," Neji directed a rather pained flinch towards her.

"Me? Huh, I don't get it. What are you looking for me for?" Sakura questioned, looking up at the Hyuuga prodigy with inquisitive green eyes.

"Actually I was hoping you could check something for me," he said to her in his normal indifferent tone. Then he turned to the second beautiful green beast of Konaha saying, "Lee, TenTen was looking for you earlier. She didn't say what, but it seemed rather important."

Lee's eyes seemed to sparkle at the name of his koibito. Quickly saying to Sakura, "Lovely cherry blossom of,"

Sakura cut him off saying, "Konoha's youth, yeah I got it. Just go to your girl you baka. I'll see you Monday. Have a good time." She waved as the spandex clad man dashed out the door in a manner that seemed to defy the laws of nature. A sweat-drop appeared as she said to Neji, "how is it possible that those two are able to date?"

"I seem to ask myself that everyday," he replied as he sat down on the bench across the room as he rubbed under his hiate.

"Actually you caught me at a good time. I was planning on attending a tea ceremony with Hinata-chan and Shino-san this afternoon," she said to him as she started to put her black boots back on.

"Really, I had assumed that you were going to the hospital right after this," Neji remarked to her.

"Oh no I got the night off today so I've got a pretty tight schedule catching up with everyone. Usually I only get to see everyone on certain days of the week, but today I'll get to see them all. After I see Hinata-chan I'm going over to Shikamaru's to play a round of Shoji and Go. After that I'm going to see Ino-pig to arrange flowers for a little while. Then when I'm finished there Choji is going to give me a cooking lesson at his house," she listed off all of her tasks that she had planned for the day.

"I have noticed that you only come over to the main house on either Tuesday or Thursday. Is there a reason you're so busy all the time," Neji questioned the young woman.

"I want to improve myself even it's just a little. I strive to be everything that embodies the title of kunoichi. Even if it is the domestic skills, that I have lacked until now. Tsunade-shishou suggested all these things to me. She said that they would help me even if I wasn't on a mission. As you already know the theory of how chakra works right," she questioned the Anbu Jonin. He nodded his reply as she continued, "the more I learn and train; the more chakra I will build. That in turn will help me be able to help people and not be unprepared. So what has been ailing you?" she asked as she sat down on the bench next to the proud Hyuuga.

Neji seemed somewhat embarrassed as he started to explain, "Well, for the past three days I've had this terrible headache. I'm sensitive to light, loud noises, and particurlly strong smells. I've tried aspirin, and chamomile tea. Neither one has been affective."

"Humm, soka. How is your Bakugan?"

"It's been impossible to use. It feels like someone is taking a rusty hatchet and splitting my skull apart while at the same time it feels like it's in a vice being squeezed." Neji described his symptoms thoroughly and seriously to the medic.

"All right, now I have a general idea would you point to where the pain is exactly," she said in a softened voice.

Neji took off his hiate and pointed to a spot right above his left eye. "Here mostly, also my left eye seems to hurt when it gets really bad. I don't understand it I haven't been hit on the head lately, and I don't feel sick."

"Well it's good you came to me. Now since I know you are a gentleman would you please sit down here," she requested as she pointed down to the floor in front of her.

Neji moved down to the floor and scooted over in a sluggish manner. Then he realized why she had made the comment about being a gentleman. Then he commented, "I take it that you don't let many people sit like this."

"Are you kidding? Naruto would give up one of his arms, Sai his ink, and Kaka-sensei reading his Icha Icha for a month. I was cursed with a team of hentai. The only one that would probably get to say he's ever sat like this is Yamato taichou, and that was because he had a terrible knot in his shoulder from a senbon that I had thrown during training. Oh and Akamaru," she lamented.

"Then I guess I should feel honored," Neji smirked with a small tinge of blush on his face. He slowly closed his eyes as she placed her hands on his head. She sent out her mystic palm chakra to explore the problem.

"Ah, I see the problem. You are developing a sinus infection. This is a sinus and migraine headache. Kami I know these suck." She exclaimed as she drew back her chakra back into herself. "Good thing we caught it early. You can get up now," she said as she started to look through her medic pouch.

"So what can I do for it," he asked.

"Here," she said handing him a prescription bottle with her name on it. "That's amoxicillin. An antibiotic, I usually carry it with me in case of infections. Take that three times a day until it's all gone. Also keep drinking tea, and taking aspirin.

Neji seemed somewhat flabbergasted as he thanked her. "Um, since you are on your way to see Hinata-sama may I walk you there?"

Sakura flashed him a warm smile, "sure, it's not everyday that I get to have intelligent conversation where I don't have to punch someone out."

Neji couldn't help smiling at the pretty medic. He opened the sliding door and gestured for her to go first. They pleasantly walked and conversed through the market and weapon districts. They came to the gates of the Hyuuga compound.

"Haruno-san, Hinata-sama is already waiting for you in the tea ceremony room," the head servant announced as the two walked into the main entrance. They took their shoes off and followed the senior. The servant reached the room and opened the shogi door for them, bowed and then shut the door after they entered.

They found the Hyuuga heiress waiting in the hostess part of the. Shino was already sitting in the first guest seat. Sakura and Neji both bowed and took their seats. Sakura sat next to Shino, and Neji sat in the third guest spot.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan I'm a little late, and I didn't have time to change into my kimono," Sakura apologized.

"That's all right Sakura-chan," the heiress said as she proceeded with the ceremony. She showed great skill in this area, and went through each step with fluid ease.

The tea ceremony lasted about an hour, and after it was over they all retired to the garden. Shino and Sakura conversed politely talking about how his kikachu bugs were getting restless from the dry heat that had been beating down on the village for the past week.

Hinata made her way over to her older cousin and asked, "nii-san did you have her to check about your headache?"

"Hai Hinata-sama. It seems to be the beginning of a sinus infection, but she gave me some medicine. I should be better in a few days," the branch child answered.

"That's a relief. She's been really busy these past few months, I can tell she's really been missing Naruto-kun since he went on another training mission," she whispered to her older cousin.

"Hn," Neji didn't respond any further. He only looked at the young medic with more understanding.

Sakura and Shino both took their leave at the same time. Neji understood that they were going to walk together since the Aburame compound was not far from the Nara Research Estate. He couldn't help feeling something tighten in his lungs. He felt angry, but had no reason to be angry.

It was several weeks before Neji saw Sakura again. He was coming in from a mission with Kiba and Shino. The mission had been a search and destroy type B-class. The three of them had fended off seventeen chunnin level rough-nin. Tsunade had ordered them to take care of them before they started causing trouble on their borders. It wasn't a problem for Neji until he was fighting the strongest in the group. He seemed to have the hardest skin of any man alive. When he had hit the chakra point on his stomach and right shoulder, he broke three out of the four fingers he used for jyukan. The nin's chakra points were all closed, but was able to swing out one final time before passing out, hitting Neji on the upper-arm breaking his upper right Humerus. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino came out of the battle unscathed. It seemed a little odd that Neji had gotten so beat up. Kiba went over to a tree nearby and started to dig through his bag bringing out his bingo book.

"Well it looks like we get a bonus on this mission. The guy's a wanted missing-nin from Rock. If we hurry we can be back to the village in half-a day," Kiba said as he loaded the passed out nin onto Akamaru.

They made it back to the village just at night fall. Shino and Kiba took the missing nin to the Anbu headquarters to hand over to Ibiki, then went to the Hokage tower to report to the Hokage that their mission was a success and that they had apprehended the missing-nin.

Neji debated in his mind to go to the hospital or seeing if Sakura was home. Due to having a severe phobia he chose to see if she was home. He reached her apartment, and knocked softly on her door. She didn't answer and he resigned himself to sit with his back to her door until she got home. He had no intention of moving, the pain in his arm was throbbing and his fingers were twice the size they normally were. While it was true that he wasn't on death's door this time he would rather be unconscious so he couldn't feel the pulsing in his hands. He sat in meditation for what seemed about four hours when the medic made her way up the apartment steps and down the hall. She had just gotten back from the market with groceries, ready for a long soak and sleep. She certainly wasn't expecting to find a quiet Hyuuga on her doorstep.

"Konbanwa, Sakura-san I appear to be in need of your services again," he said thoroughly embarrassed.

"By Kami what have you done this time," she asked placing her key in to unlock the door. He slowly stood up while she was unlocking her door bracing himself with his good arm. "Come on in and take your shoes off. Now let me put these up and make some coffee," she said as she walked into her kitchen which was directly to her left upon entering.

He obediently took his shoes off, and slowly made his way to her living room. He took a place at her summer kotatsu table; patiently waiting for her to finish whatever she was up to. She came into the living area, and set down a tray that held two mugs, spoons, and a pot of coffee, sugar container and cream pourer. "Hold on a minute, I'm going to go shower and change my clothes. Go ahead and serve yourself," Sakura said perturbed.

After about fifteen minutes she came out of her bedroom toweling off her short pink hair. She was dressed in grey sweat pants and one of Sai's half shirts. It was a look that Neji found surprising. She also seemed to be in a rather cranky mood. She walked over to her half bookcase and picked up her cd remote and pushed play. Soft music of Torelli's "Devil's Trill" filled the room.

"Consider the wait as punishment for not coming to the hospital Neji-san," she said as she sat down next to the Anbu captain. "I just got off of my shift you know."

"I'm sorry for the inconvience Haruno-san," the Hyuuga said as he removed his hakama for her to inspect his arms and hands.

"Cut the formalities Neji, we've known each other since we were prepubescent," she said crossly as she set his fingers in his left hand. She jerked his right middle finger setting it back into place. Her anger just kept simmering.

"Sakura before you set my arm could you possibly tell me what has you so upset?" he was trying his best to not to tear up from the pain in his hands.

She sat back with a sigh, and poured herself some coffee, "since you just got back tonight I guess I need to enlighten you. Sasuke came back yesterday. Naruto and Ero-sennin actually ran across him during their training-peeping excursion."

"And where is the problem," Neji asked.

"I don't know. I just keep boiling and boiling. It's been seven years since he left, and you think I would be happy. But I'm not. It's like I swallowed something putrid, and now I'm suffering from acid reflux from it," Sakura seethed.

"Naru hoto, dozo," he said inviting her back over to where he was sitting so she could finish healing him. She proceeded in a much calmer manner, and for some reason felt a fraction better. She set the bone properly, and went to work on healing the rest with her chakra. Neji cleared his throat and continued, "So, have you talked to him yet?"

"No, and I would rather not. I'm not in the mood to even listen to his arrogant pompousness. Not to mention that he's probably on the prowl for an Uchiha matriarch. Thanks, but no thanks. Maybe when I was twelve, but I've grown up, and moved on. I have goals and I love my work. I don't want to ruin that by dropping it all to have child after child after child. One would be fine, but to rebuild a clan? That's completely preposterous!" She ranted when she noticed that Neji was looking at her with a strange look. "Sorry I'm ranting now. Aren't I?" she asked rhetorically.

"It's completely understandable. In fact I that's why I admire you so much Sakura. You're honest, you word hard, and you know what you want," the Hyuuga admitted.

She smiled softly as she continued to work on mending his bone. To know that Hyuuga Neji admired her was something out of this world. The only people who said that was Lee and her fellow medics. "Thanks. I really don't know what to say now," she said as she now finished with his arm and moved to his fingers so the swelling would go down to normal.

"Would it be alright if I took you out to dinner after this? I would like to express my gratitude," the Hyuuga requested.

Sakura cheeks burned profusely as she stuttered, "s-sure that would be alright, but it's really late. You just got in from a mission, and you should rest."

"Sakura I have been living off of trail mix and grilled fish for the last two days. I want some real food now," Neji complained as he uncharacteristically rubbed his naked belly to further drive home the point.

"Oh all right you big baby," she exclaimed as she threw up her hands above her head in mock-exasperation. "You go take a shower, and I'll change. You have extra clothes right?"

He nodded, and made his way to the bathroom in her bedroom. As she followed he looked over his shoulder, and smirked, "Are you going to take a shower with me Sakura?"

"Baka I was just going to get a towel and the soap that I let the boys use out," she said as pink tinged her cheeks. As she took the lead into her small bathroom she got it ready for the handsome man's use by making sure she didn't have any stray panties or bras lying on the floor. She set down the bathmat for the shower, took a soap container out of the drawer, and opened the closet and took out a clean white towel and washcloth. "Here you go. I hope you didn't forget your toothbrush. Naruto took the last one a couple of days ago."

"Don't worry I didn't forget," he said as he held up his pack. "Now hurry up, and get dressed I'll be out in a few moments."

"Oh yeah," Sakura remembered drawing really close exuding a dark killing aura about her, "don't even think about using Byakugan while in here."

"I thought you took me for a gentleman," he smirked.

"Your male, that's enough," she seethed.

"I give you my word," he pledged as she backed down, and left closing the door behind her. 'Kami, what mood swings!' He thought as he pulled his hygiene bag from his duffel, and brushed his teeth. He noticed there were four cups and toothbrushes on the back of her sink. An orange cup (Kakashi), a black cup (Sai), a blue cup (Naruto), and a red cup that had no name on it. He assumed that that one was hers. 'She really does take care of them. It's like she's a mother already. No wonder she doesn't want any kids,' he thought as he shirked off his pants, and proceeded to take a shower.

Five minutes later he was out of the shower dressed and was brushing his long dark hair when he walked out to the most arousing sight he had ever laid eyes on. Sakura had dressed was still dressed in Sai's half shirts except she had changed the sweats for a pair of cut off denim shorts. She was lacing up some black suede ankle boots. Her foot was resting on top of her desk as she tied the laces. She had toned legs that just went on for miles and she had also to tie up her short hair. She gave the comfortable look a completely new meaning of sex appeal, and Neji was feeling it. He cleared his throat, and she looked up at him.

"That was quick. I hope you don't mind, but the only place I know that are open right now is Ichiraku or Choji's favorite Bar-B-Que grill. And if I should run into Sasuke I would rather have my Ass-Kicken' boots on," she said cheekily. She seemed to be in a better mood. The thought of causing bodily harm to the Uchiha traitor seemed to put a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Konichi wa, minna!

Gomen, minna. I just got a new desktop, and was very busy installing everything that was on my other desktop. That in itself is a job. Whew.

Please note that if you read this that I would like some feedback. A simple thumb's up/down would be fine.

I will strive to do my best in this new endeavor that I have taken up. I think this fic will be no longer than 5 chapters, but I have no idea where my ass biting plot demon will take me.

Vote for the next pairing through reviews. You can check out the selection on my profile.

Ja Ne,

_**Warning:**_

All rookie nine characters will be of legal age. That means 20 to 21 folks. Anyone not wanting to read smutty content pleases leave now.

p.s. I don't like to just to jump in without any plot development. So please don't crucify me.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do not make any profit off this what so ever. This how ever is my plot; and would like to remind other writers that stealing another's idea is dishonorable and tarnishes your own skill of creativity. It doesn't matter how horrible it is. Do the right thing by coming up with something original. Polish your skills, and become great with your own hard work.

Thanks to:

Earthbender068- for your continued support. When are you going to finish The List?

Kotro- I'm interested what you would be able to write. Let me know if you ever do.

_What happened last time…_

"_That was quick. I hope you don't mind, but the only place I know that are open right now is Ichiraku or Choji's favorite Bar-B-Que grill. And if I should run into Sasuke I would rather have my Ass-Kicken' boots on," she said cheekily. She seemed to be in a better mood. The thought of causing bodily harm to the Uchiha traitor seemed to put a smile on her face._

_Now on with the story…_

The two agreed that they were in no sort of mood to listen to the lovable future Hokage, so they made their way to Choji's headquarters. "It's a quarter til' eleven, do you think they will still be open," Neji asked the woman next to him.

"Most definitely. The proprietor decided to make the restaurant a 24 hour place for shinobi who come home in the middle of the night. Ichiraku did the same. I think they are doing very well, business wise. Naruto couldn't get over that he could now have ramen anytime of the day. Sai too, that crazy hentai actually gave a real smile." Sakura rambled.

"You seem very close to them. Could it be that with the Uchiha's appearance will upset the balance you have with them," Neji questioned.

"With Sai and Kaka-sensei this probably won't affect much. Naruto on the other hand is going to make it impossible to see him without Sasuke tagging along," she replied rubbing her chin quarrying over this predicament.

"I see," Neji said as they stopped in front of their destination. "Well we're here would you rather have a private room or booth seating," he said changing the subject so she wouldn't dwell on dark thoughts.

"I think I would rather booth seating this time around. Usually I go into Team 10's room when I come here; so maybe the change of scenery will do me some good," Sakura said cheerfully looking to the tall man next to her.

"Good idea," he said as he opened the sliding door letting her go in first.

"Irrasshi," the hostess greeted. Neji told her their preference for a two person grill. The hostess led them to one of the smaller grills next to the private rooms. The couple ordered: one plate of meat, two bowls of rice, two plates of mixed vegetables, and three jars of warm sake. They only had to wait for about ten minutes for their order to be prepared, and brought to their table.

"So how has your training with Lee and Gai-sensei been," Neji asked.

"I still need to practice; I'm still to slow compared to him. Has he been wearing those weights sense your team was formed," she asked as she some meat and vegetables on the grill to cook.

"No actually I think Gai-sensei made him start wearing them around our eighth month of training. You should have seen him he couldn't even stand after training," Neji said in a reminiscent tone as he plucked up a mushroom off the grill and ate it. After he swallowed he cleared his throat and addressed the woman sitting across from him, "Sakura, have you decided what you are going to do when you see him? You know that it's unavoidable that you'll see him, and I think it would be better if you decided now what you wanted to do,"

She was in mid-bite when he had brought this up. She simply finished her bite and set her chopsticks on the rest. She contemplated the ordeal for a few moments; as she poured herself some sake. "I suppose I'll just keep the same routine that I have been. Why should I have to change anything just because he decides to waltz back into our lives," she said as she slouched back filling her sake cup again. "Still it wouldn't hurt to give him the beating of his life, and refuse to heal him afterwards," she snickered in to her cup. She picked up her chopsticks and continued to eat.

Neji was in complete shock at this woman, but had deduced that she didn't like much change in her life. He knew that this next question was going to blow her out of the water. "I wonder, are you opposed to the idea of having a boyfriend," he asked.

"No, it doesn't," she said as she took a bite of rice, and plucked a piece of meat that was ready. "Nobody has asked except for Genma, and everyone knows what he wants. I'd prefer to stay clean of VD," she said in a bored tone.

Neji's cheeks were uncharacteristically red at the woman's admission. She simply treated the topic so nonchalantly. "Then would it be out of place if I asked you to be my girl," he asked as he looked anywhere but her.

She paused as her inner demon screamed 'Oh My Fucken' Kami, he's serious! Kawaii!!'

Sakura smiled coyly, "Only if you ask me to be your sweetheart while looking at me."

"watashi no koibito gaarinasai," he said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"Well it seems that I have a boyfriend now," she beamed as she poured the both of them some sake. "To a pleasant relationship. Please take care of me. Kampai."

Neji, for one of the few times in his life, smiled. "Please take care of me as well," as he drank from his sake.

The new couple heard a hideous laugh coming from down the hallway. It was team 10 coming out of their private dining room. Ino instantly noticed her pink haired friend and spoke loudly, "hey fore-head what are you doing out so late? Are you going to Sasuke's welcome home bash at the pub after this?"

"Actually Ino-pig I wasn't informed of there being a bash," she said indifferently. "I'm eating anyways."

Ino had apparently not seen who she was with at the moment. She walked up and said, "Well hurry up and eat. We'll wait for you to finish." She looked over, and received the shock of her life. It was the Hyuuga, Neji. The same Hyuuga, Neji that told her to get lost in the second part of their first time taking the Chunnin Exams. He was slightly giving off an ominous feel, and glaring at her.

"Gomen, Yamanaka-san, but I invited Sakura-san to dinner as a way to show my appreciation for healing me. And as you can see we have plenty of Sake here," Neji said calmly.

"Oh well don't let me interrupt anything then. Come on Choji. Shikamaru," she stammered.

"Yakkai. Sakura I'll be going for ya, but you'll owe me two extra rounds of Go," Shikamaru yawned.

"Arigato, Shikamaru. Ja ne," Sakura waved. Choji just walked by rubbing his now full stomach, and gave her a wink as he passed. In a way without words he was saying we'll take care of everything. She smiled as she waved the team on their way. Turning to Neji she exclaimed in wonderment, "How did you master getting rid of Ino-pig?"

"That wasn't nearly as funny as when I blew her off at our first Chunnin Exams," he said smilingly. He found himself smiling more and more when he was with her. "Shall we finish eating, and then I can take you back to your apartment?"

Sakura nodded and they finished their meal and sake. Talking and getting to know each other better.

He had found: that she hated the color pink, but couldn't change what color hair Kami gave her. She liked medium spicy food, lots of sake, and classical music to put her in a better mood.

Sakura on the other hand found out: his favorite color was Navy blue, that he hated spicy food, rarely drank unless the occasion called for it, and listened to trance.

These things were shocking to both parties, but they accepted them for face value. The two of them were very open-minded, and were willing to try new things; with the exception of Neji trying anything spicy.

The two ninja finished their meal and drinks at a leisurely pace. Then around one A.M. they decided it was time to get her home. "Damn I forgot, left the stereo on. I bet I'm going to hear an earful from the landlord in the morning," Sakura said randomly.

"Now I wonder where that came from. I suppose you rarely forget things like that," Neji teased.

"Well considering that very dark classical music is in tonight the neighbors are probably scared stiff right about now," Sakura giggled. "Rhapsody in Blue is probably playing right about now."

"You know I have no clue as to what that song is. Just like you wouldn't know what DDR is, or who The Chemical Brothers are." Neji said as he pinched her cheek.

"Gomen, I forgot," she slurred as she kept walking. "Hey lets stop at the convenience store. I want to make some hot chocolate when we get back," she said in a sing-song voice.

They got to her apartment building and saw that four people were standing in front of her door on the third level. The pair climbed the stairs warily, and it was what the couple had feared. There stood Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, and the Uchiha.

"Yo, Sakura-chan," Kakashi gave his half-moon eye smile.

Naruto started in excitedly, "Sakura-chan, we heard from Shikamaru and Choji that you weren't coming to the bash. Look we brought teme along!" Sai merely stood silently flashing a real smile to the ground, since he already knew what was in store for his previous predecessor. He took out a scroll, and some ink to make a humorous memory through drawing.

"Neji hold the bag for me," she said quietly as she handed him the bag from the convince store. Sakura walked up to the dark soul who was leaning against the wall. She yanked his collar and hip tossed him to the floor. That's when finally Sakura lost her ever so notorious temper. She sat on his stomach so his movement was limited; still holding on to his collar she started to hit him. She restrained from hitting him with chakra, but shouted with every hit. "You arrogant, self-serving piece of trash! This is for Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, and Lee! This is for trying to kill Sai and Yamato taicho! This is for making Kaka-sensei feel like a failure! And this," she said as she dragged him up and pulled him to the railing. "This is for breaking mine and Naruto's heart!" as she charged up her right fist with chakra. She punched him in the gut so hard that he fell down to the yard in front of her apartment building, making a circular crater about fifteen feet in diameter.

She heaved a sigh of relief then said to her team, "All right boys you can drag his ass in now. Just remember the rules of my house, and Naruto don't even think about raiding my fridge."

Naruto stood frozen as he stammered, "Wakata, Sakura-chan. I promise I won't."

Sai smiled at her and threw the scroll at his female tomadachi. "Here you go ugly, a lasting memory of your stunning victory."

Sakura opened the scroll and laughter bubbled forth from her lips. "Sai you really have outdone yourself this time. I love it. Look Neji," she said as she showed the frozen man.

Author's Note: Well everyone that's all for now. Sorry it's so short. Please review, and let me know what you think. To be honest, I have no clue how this should continue. I feel like I'm scraping my naked belly across concrete.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**__**:**_ Konichi wa, minna!

Sorry I've been away for so long. I have now gotten settled into my new apartment. Let me just say MOVING SUCKS! I have however made some progress with this story with pen and paper and will be typing as fast as I can. Chapter 4 will be up shortly.

Please note that if you read this that I would like some feedback. A simple thumb's up/down would be fine.

I will strive to do my best in this new endeavor that I have taken up. I think this fic will be no longer than 5 chapters, but I have no idea where my ass biting plot demon will take me.

Vote for the next pairing through reviews. You can check out the selection on my profile.

Ja Ne,

_**Warning:**_

All Rookie 9, Team Gai, and the Suna siblings will be of legal age. That means 20 to 21 folks. Anyone not wanting to read smutty content pleases leave now.

p.s. I don't like to just to jump in without any plot development. So please don't crucify me. I'm taking on this task as being my own beta reader. You can't be any more critical of something unless it's your own, but if I overlooked something please let me know.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do not make any profit off this what so ever. This how ever is my plot; and would like to remind other writers that stealing another's idea is dishonorable and tarnishes your own skill of creativity. It doesn't matter how horrible it is. Do the right thing by coming up with something original. Polish your skills, and become great with your own hard work.

_**Thanks to:**_

Earthbender068- for your continued support.

SilvermoonMononoke- for your continued support as well.

BloodyShot- for telling me I was spelling Konichi wa wrong. Damn it, I hate it when I'm wrong.

NanbeinoHana- for the harsh criticism. I really needed it. I hope that I have fixed everything that you addressed.

_Last time…_

_She heaved a sigh of relief then said to her team, "All right boys you can drag his ass in now. Just remember the rules of my house, and Naruto don't even think about raiding my fridge."_

_Naruto stood frozen as he stammered, "Wakata, Sakura-chan. I promise I won't."_

_Sai smiled at her and threw the scroll at his female tomadachi. "Here you go ugly, a lasting memory of your stunning victory." _

_Sakura opened the scroll and laughter bubbled forth from her lips. "Sai you really have outdone yourself this time. I love it. Look Neji," she said as she showed the frozen man._

_Now on with the story…_

With an amused look on her face she nudged the still Hyuuga with an elbow. He jolted out of his surprise, and looked down to the scroll she was holding. Seeing the scroll he couldn't help, but see the scene played out before his eyes all over again. So many thought were buzzing around his cranium he had no idea how to respond. This woman who had fought for years with insecurity threw all of it away in an instant. No more was she under the Uchiha's spell of disapproval. He 

was proud of her for taking this huge step as a ninja. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "good job. You're amazing. You've grown stronger."

"You think so? I think I may have overdone it a bit," she said as Kakashi and Naruto dragged the passed out Sasuke up the stairs. She went to her door and unlocked it letting the three pass her. "Just dump him on the couch guys,"

"Do you want me to go? I'm sure there are things that you all need to resolve without me in the way," Neji said politely.

"Don't be ridiculous. I think I would feel better if you would stick around for a while. Besides you should go ahead, and get used to these guys being over all the time," she responded as she took his hand leading him inside of her apartment.

Sai was the last one in, and knew something was amiss since Sakura rarely let anyone other than her team and Shikamaru inside of her apartment. He decided then and there that he was going to get down to the bottom of this as soon as the opportunity presented itself. The way the two were acting had him perplexed. There were still some emotions he just didn't understand yet.

Etiquette Book 101:

If your friend has made a friend of the opposite sexes follow these guidelines.

Do not jump to conclusions.

Wait for your friend to explain in private.

Just remain calm, and above all act normal.

"You boys wait a few minutes. Naruto come on," Sakura said as she walked into her bedroom. Naruto walked into her room he dodged a shoe flying directly towards his head as Sakura hissed, "What the hell were you thinking bringing him here. You know I didn't want to see him. Naruto something really great happens tonight, and all I wanted to do was to come home after my date then sleep. Now I have to contend with this." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Matte, NANI? When and who were you on a date with?" Naruto questioned stupidly.

"Aho! I was on a date with Neji. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I accepted," she said as she changed out of her clothes back into her grey sweatpants and Sai's little black shirt. The two had gotten past the shyness that had plagued them in their younger Genin days. Sakura had even gotten over her boys peeing in front of her during their missions.

"So Sakura-chan when do you think the teme will wake up?" he asked watching her to start brushing her teeth.

"After we brush our teeth," she said acidly continuing to viciously brush. She handed Naruto his cup, toothbrush, and toothpaste stabbing a pointer finger at them. She gave him a look that said, 'I know you haven't brushed them in two days. Brush them!' Naruto obediently brushed them hastily; not daring to anger her any further. After they rinsed out their mouths out, Sakura refilled her cup and stalked back into the living room. "Kaka onii-chan you might want to move a few paces away," she said to her former sensei. As he shuffled sideways towards the loveseat Sasuke was instantly awake when a splash of water washed over his face. He blinked owlishly as he took in his surroundings. Pain shot through his jaw and abdomen. He watched as Sakura tread 

heavily to her loveseat plopping down with a huff. She set her toothbrush cup with a harsh clank. "Onii-chan, ass meets cushion please,"

Kakashi, who had just followed her with a watchful eye until then, set his book with a sigh and also removed his hiate depositing it next to his lonely book. He sat next to her as she sat back with a still predatory glare in her eyes. If he knew anything that would calm Sakura down in any volatile situation it was one thing. "Sakura-chan foot," he commanded in a strict tone. She softly turned her body on the love seat. Sighing in an irritated manner as Kakashi started to rub her feet. Naruto walked into the living room and seated himself at the end of the coffee table.

"Sai will you bring the sake," Sakura said a little more calmly.

Hey dickless come help me get the glasses," Sai called from the kitchen.

"Why me," Naruto grumbled as he got up, and left his team mates.

"Because you're closer, and Hyuuga-san is a guest. It would be rude to ask him to serve drinks in someone else's home," he shot back as Neji watched in silent amusement. Neji also wondered how he was ever going to blend in with this close nit family of lively misfits. His entire life his clan had been saturated in silence and obedience. Suddenly there was a glass full of sake handed to him by Naruto. Sai delivered the ceramic bottles into the living room, and promptly returned to lean against the kitchen counter. The both settled to watch the fireworks display that was about to start as soon as Naruto got himself settled and Sakura got her sake.

In the midst of all the commotion Sasuke wondered how Sakura could get the three most of the powerful shinobi in this village to bend to her will.

Naruto had told him in the bar that she had grown so powerful that Tsunade baa-chan was the only one that could restrain her, and that it would leave the old lady winded. He also said that he had asked her to be his secretary when he became the Rokudaime Hokage, and that she had gladly accepted.

'How? How did this happen? She was so weak, and emotional,' he thought to himself. 'She's still emotional, but she channels it all into rage.'

As Kakashi massaged, he cleared his throat, "So Sasuke before anything is said or done I ask that you don't anger Sakura anymore than she already is." He glanced over to see that her head was lulled back onto the arm of the loveseat.

Sasuke nodded, as Naruto started to pouring a round for the for of them.

"So teme what made you come back," Naruto asked seriously.

"I killed them. Orochimaru and Itachi. I'm finished with my revenge," he said as he drank his sake.

"And what now Sasuke," Sakura spat as she threw back her own glass.

"My next step," he hesitated and put his glass back on the coffee table.

"Let me guess Danzo and the Elders," she inquired.

"How do you know about that," Sasuke darkened.

"Who's the dobe now? I'm Tsunade's underling. I'm privy to just about all of the village's records and secrets. Even one's that I could have told you that your brother Itachi was innocent with the exception of your parents. By his mercy alone you are still alive. If only you and your team of miscreants had listened when you attacked the village I could have told you, but you are still the same. You let your vendetta against anything against the name Uchiha cloud your judgment," she said as she swiped the bottle from Naruto and filled her toothbrush cup to the brim. She sat back and proceeded, "Not that it is any of your business, but Naruto and I are 

thinking long-term for this village. This is why when he asked me to be his secretary I immediately accepted. I know too much to not be in that office with him."

"And how do you intend to accomplish this," Sasuke asked.

Sakura took another long swallow from her cup and replied, "Well if you must know it's easy. When Tsunade retires, and Naruto takes office. Yamato and Sai will take on roles of advisors. Kakashi, Ibiki, Genma, Kurunai, Shizune, and Tsunade will become the new council. Everyone from Rookie 9, and Team Gai are all taking on important positions. It will be our time to step up. We aren't Genin anymore."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Neji and Sai were listening intently as they possibly could. Sai was well past being drunk, and was sitting on the floor drawing out funny scenes that had happened on past missions. Neji would stifle his laughter through clamping his nose and squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't burst out into laughter.

Finally he couldn't hold it in anymore at the captions that read The Misadventures of Our Lovely, But Angry Sakura-chan! The explanation Sai gave Neji of the first time he was at an onsen with Yamato-taicho telling Naruto of what Tsunade did to Jaraiya when peeping. Then Naruto's reaction to the news was just too much for the Hyuuga to hold in. He let a hearty chuckle flow free.

Sakura heard chuckling in the kitchen, and immediately went to investigate. She saw several scrolls drawn on to the very end, and looked. "Sai you are very drunk now come on to your pallet until you sober up."

"Demo Sakura-chan I'm showing Neji-san all of our adventures so far," Sai whined childishly.

"Actually I'm finding this educational, and very amusing," Neji smiled at her. He was well on his way to being as drunk as Sai was. From the sake he had at dinner with Sakura and now drinking with Sai, he was almost at his limit.

"Doesn't matter Sai pallet now, and don't even think of throwing up without letting me know," Sakura scolded as she went and laid a blanket down on the floor behind the couch where Sasuke was sitting. She went back to the kitchen and rolled up the scrolls carrying them with her back to the loveseat to look through them. Neji followed and took a place at the other end of the coffee table where Naruto was seated.

"Sorry to intrude," he said formally, "gomen, for the interruption."

"Not at all I have to say the boy can draw better when he's drunk," she smiled at the memories portrayed on the scrolls.

Kakashi looked then spoke up, "Sakura you left off in the middle of your explanation,"

"Huh, oh that's right," she remembered as she rolled the scroll back up. "Now, the examples of how this will work are like so: Lee, TenTen, and Gai-sensei will be weapon and Taijutsu instructors that every ninja in this village will be required to take. A good majority of Rookie 9 are heirs to their clans. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, and myself. Then you have your sole survivors of your clans: yourself, Onii-chan, and Naruto-kun. Shikamaru will be running the Nara research facility, and also leading strategy with Sai and Yamato. Choji will be leading the development of better soldier pills. Ino will be heading interrogation with Ibiki, as well as remaining the local gossip wheel. My secondary job will be to stay on as head of staff at the hospital with shishou."

"And what of me and pretty boy Hyuuga over there," he asked.

"Actually it never even crossed my mind that you would come back peacefully. I guess you'll marry some wench and have a dozen kids. Hell I don't care. As for Neji it's entirely up to him. I'm pretty sure he will opt for training other Hyuugas. Which I'm glad you brought that up. I have an announcement for all of you boys. Sai you listening back there," Sakura paused. She continued when she heard a 'hmn,' "Neji asked me to be his girlfriend tonight at dinner, and I accepted. I also expect there to be no objections or interference," se said as she made scary Yamato eyes towards Naruto, who had remained silent up to this point.

"Wakateru Sakura-chan," he stammered.

"And Sasuke-kun if any of this information is leaked your bones will be like this," Sakura stood and thumped the coffee table in the center. A veil of splinters clouded their eyes from each other, but her point was made clear.

"Let me ask you one more thing. How did you accomplish all of this? Taming the Copy-nin OUR sensei into being your personal massage therapist, the Dobe into your bartender, the Hyuuga your lover, and the replacement as your artisan?" Sasuke asked in a snarky tone.

Neji had heard enough he spoke coldly, "She worked her ass off that's how, and even a fool like you should have realized her potential when it was right in front of you."

There was a steady knock on Sakura's door. Sakura went to answer it, "oh Shizune-sempai, is there trouble at the hospital?"

"No not that Tsunade-sama wants you and Sai in her office in the morning. Now I'm going home. Good night Sakura-chan," Shizune yawned.

"Same to you boys. Go home and right to bed. Sai we have to see shishou in the morning," Sakura said as they all filed out with Kakashi dragging Sai by the collar. Neji was last and felt a tug on his sleeve, "You can stay if you wish but I'm going straight to bed."

"No that's alright. I'll see you in the morning, ja ne," he smirked and kissed her on the forehead. He waved to her and disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**__**:**_ Konichi wa, minna!

Please note that if you read this that I would like some feedback. A simple thumb's up/down would be fine.

I will strive to do my best in this new endeavor that I have taken up. I think this fic will be no longer than 5 chapters, but I have no idea where my ass biting plot demon will take me.

Vote for the next pairing through reviews. You can check out the selection on my profile.

Someone please give me a direction to go in with this one. I'm a little stuck.

Ja Ne,

_**Warning:**_

All Rookie 9, Team Gai, and the Suna siblings will be of legal age. That means 20 to 21 folks. Anyone not wanting to read smutty content pleases leave now.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do not make any profit off this what so ever.

_What happened last time…_

"_Same to you boys. Go home and right to bed. Sai we have to see shishou in the morning," Sakura said as they all filed out with Kakashi dragging Sai by the collar. Neji was last and felt a tug on his sleeve, "You can stay if you wish but I'm going straight to bed."_

_"No that's alright. I'll see you in the morning, ja ne," he smirked and kissed her on the forehead. He waved to her and disappeared into the night._

_Now on with the story…_

The next morning Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Yamato, and Lee found themselves standing in front of the Godaime's overly cluttered desk. "I'm sending you five to Sunagakure. Sakura, you and Sai will be transporting these seven scrolls to the Kazekage. Four of them need to be signed, and returned," she said as she handed the scrolls to Sai for the time-being. "Hinata, Lee, Yamato. You three will be escorting an elderly couple from Suna back to their home. You will also act as back-up for Sai and Sakura. Yamato you will be captain on this mission. Any questions," she asked as she laced her fingers together.

"Who are the elderly we will be escorting? Is there anything special we need to know," Yamato questioned.

"They are retired Elders from the Inichi clan. They decided to take their vacation here. Other than that there isn't much to tell, but the couple is to disguise the transport of the scrolls. That's the reason. I'm sending you all together. They have their own horse and cart. So mostly I would like Hinata and Lee to be their primary bodyguards. All, but Yamato and Sakura are dismissed please wait in the hall," Tsunade said as she waved the others out. She waited to continue until the door was shut by an amiable Hinata who bowed before she left. Now only Yamato and Sakura stood in front of her. She turned in her chair looking out over the village she was so reluctant at first to look after.

"What's the matter shishou," the pink haired apprentice asked concernedly.

"I'm worried about the Uchiha's reappearance. I'm wondering if we really illuminated Madara and Pein. It seems too sudden that he has come back, and isn't after something yet," she said as she bit down on her freshly painted thumbnail. "I want you to be on your guard at all times. Keep a look out for anything suspicious."

"Shishou, have you heard anything from intelligence to give us this extra mission," Sakura inquired.

Tsunade withdrew a newspaper and four lotto tickets then exclaimed, "I won all four, also I won every Pachinko game I played last night. As you know I can't fall back on Jaraiya for intelligence since he passed away. One good bit of news though is that at two a.m. this morning I lost a long running bet between the brat and me. Congratulations on getting a boyfriend Sakura. You had the idiot in tear for hours."

"So whatever is going on can be solved," Yamato questioned.

"Aa. Whatever is going on is the reason for my worry, but I have Kakashi and Naruto watching the Uchiha. Also there are two Anbu squads keeping under surveillance. He's been banned from leaving the village, taking any mission above C-class, and taking the Chunnin exams for the next two years. He's going to have to reestablish trust between himself and the villagers," Tsunade explained to the two.

"Is that why you're also leaving Naruto-kun in the village," Yamato asked.

"For right now it is. Now I want your team to move out in two hours. That should be ample enough time for the Inichi couple to be ready. Take as many weapons as you possibly can. Brief the others when you are well into Sand. I'll expect you back in at least a week and a half. Sakura if you have any trouble send a message by slug. You're dismissed,"

"Hai," the two said as they bowed, and left the tired Hokage's office.

Lee, Hinata, and Sai were still waiting in the hallway for their orders from their captain. Yamato explained to them, "Yoshe, we move out in two hours. Full battle gear. We will be required to be on guard at all times. Meet at the main gates in an hour and a half. That's all." He used the transport jutsu to take him to his two room apartment.

The other four exited the tower, and split into two. One set going one way, and the other in the opposite direction. "Sakura-chan ja ne," Hinata said as she waved. When they were out of ear shot of the two Hinata whispered to Lee, "Lee-san we must let Neji-nii-san know,"

"Hai, Hinata-sama. I think that would be an excellent idea," Lee whispered back enthusiastically.

About fifteen minutes after Sai dropped Sakura off at her apartment there was a moderate knock on her door. She paused in her packing, and went to answer the door. When she opened it she found her new white-eyed koibito.

"Hey. I didn't think I would get to see you before I left," she said happily as she stepped aside letting him in.

"I came as soon as I heard from Hinata-sama," he said in response to her cheerfulness.

"Well we can talk while I pack," she said as she walked back to her bedroom.

Neji had regained his Hyuuga mannerisms, and stayed perfectly quiet, and watched her body language. She seemed to be in a good mood despite having to go out on a mission. He slipped up behind her and pulled her into his chest whispering into her ear, "You seem cheerful this morning. Did you have a good rest?"

"Well there is that, and now that you're here it all seems good," she replied.

"How long is the mission," he asked.

"If all goes according to plans nine to ten days. What will you be up to when I get back," she turned her head to look up at him.

"Hopefully I'll be around to take you somewhere. I've been thinking of taking you somewhere special. I just couldn't decide when would be a good time to actually take you," he said as he kissed her jaw line.

"Humm, that sounds nice," Sakura turned and weaved her arms around his neck. "Demo, I expect you to play nice with Naruto and Kaka onii-san okay. With me being gone expect them to start seeking you out more and more often. And for your own well being don't take anything Kakashi tries to give you."

"Do you think they would be up for some sparring while you're gone?"

"I'm sure if you ask I'm sure they wouldn't object, but if Sasuke challenges you please be careful. I don't want to come home, and both of you be in the hospital all because of a pissing contest," she declared.

"Understood. Just don't go falling in love with the Kazekage while there," he said as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry about that. Gaara-san has yet to show any interest in the fairer sex, and I'm really starting to wonder," she was cut off by the Hyuuga's lips chastely kissing hers.

"Well no worries then. I think it's time I took my leave. I will see you upon your return. Take care," he said as he opened her window and jumped to the next building.

A/N: Yeah I know this one is short. Gomen. Don't forget to review, and vote for next pairing. Chap. 5 should be up next week.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note**__**:**_ Konichi wa, minna! Gomen for being away for so long. I contracted the sickness called writer's block, and suffered from Kidney Stones. During this time I took the time to read many interesting novels. Twenty-four to be exact. To name a few would be by: Charlaine Harris, Elizabeth Hoyt, Brandon Mull, and Kresley Cole. All really good reads take some time to check them out.

Please note that if you read this that I would like some feedback. A simple thumb's up/down would be fine. I will strive to do my best in this endeavor that I have taken up.

Vote for the next pairing through reviews. You can check out the selection on my profile.

Someone please give me a direction to go in with this one. I'm a little stuck again.

Ja Ne,

_**Warning:**_

Rookie 9, Team Gai, and the Suna siblings will be of legal age. That means 20 to 21 folks. Anyone not wanting to read smutty content please leave now, but you might be waiting a while for the smut because I hate jumping in without plot.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do not make any profit off this what so ever.

_What happened last time…_

_"Understood. Just don't go falling in love with the Kazekage while there," he said as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear._

_"Don't worry about that. Gaara-san has yet to show any interest in the fairer sex, and I'm really starting to wonder," she was cut off by the Hyuuga's lips chastely kissing hers._

_"Well no worries then. I think it's time I took my leave. I will see you upon your return. Take care," he said as he opened her window and jumped to the next building._

_Now on with the story…_

Sakura hurried to finish her medic bag and weapons pouch. She doubled checked her bags, and grabbed her keys. She checked over her house making sure everything was turned off, and secured. She walked to the door turning the knob she slid out and locked it then slapped a dissolving exploding tag on the crease. This way no one would be able to enter, but herself. 'Maybe I'm being paranoid about this,' she thought to herself. She walked down the balcony walkway to Kakashi's apartment. She had successfully kept this from Naruto for years, but would still get pissed when he didn't show up on time for meetings and shit. She briskly knocked on his door then slouched up against the railing waiting for him to answer.

A minute later he answered holding a cup of tea and his well read Icha Icha Paradise vol.3 in the other hand. "Sakura-chan what's going on," he asked.

"I have a mission to Suna. Can you watch my apartment? I don't think it's anything to worry about, but I set up some tags so warn Naruto," she explained.

"Yeah that's no problem. Is Sai heading out too?"

"Yeah. Also please if you could keep Neji some company while I'm gone, but don't you dare lend him any Icha Icha," she requested.

"Sure I can manage that, but I think that will cost you a meal every time I chill with him," he smiled and leaned in lecherously.

"Kami, you're insufferable sometimes Onii-chan," she crinkled her nose at him. "But I suppose we got a deal. Just make sure you guys get along. I have to head out so I'll see you in a week and a half. Just have your laundry ready for me to wash when I get back. Take care of the idiot for me. Ja Ne."

"No you take care of yourself," he called after her.

Sakura hoped along rooftops hoping she wasn't going to be late. She glanced at her watch, and saw that she only had nine minutes left to be at the gate. But Sakura being Sakura always forgot that she always kept her watch seven minutes ahead. When she reached the main gate Yamato and Sai had already arrived helping a couple up into their cart. She assumed it was the Inichi's. They seemed friendly enough, but in her line of work she knew that these two had most likely seen horrors that couldn't be described with words to her generation.

"Hey, ugly. What took you so long," Sai sent a fake smile her way.

"Can it. I had to talk to Onii-chan before I left," she sassed.

They turned to see Lee racing towards them. "Yosh, the 2nd Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha is ready for our mission," Lee exclaimed loudly. It was sometimes unnerving to Sakura how Lee and Naruto were about leaving for missions. She shook her head, and noticed that Hinata was jogging towards them.

"Gomen, I'm late," Hinata said.

"That's okay Hinata-sama," Yamato said.

Yamato made the introductions for the Inichi's. They set out at a moderate pace with Sakura and Lee walking on each side of the cart while Sai scouted up ahead. Hinata and Yamato rode in the cart with the Inichi's discussing the differences between the villages. They had said it was their first time vacationing, and were glad to enjoy the local onsen and food. In their younger days they had never taken the opportunity to enjoy the scenery.

They kept their pace alternating who rode in the cart. Lee was the only one who kept up his position until nightfall when they stopped to set camp for the night. Yamato used his luxury jutsu: Wood Release: Four Pillar House Technique.

Inichi-dono let out a low whistle, "now that's something you don't see everyday. Yamato-san do you think we can have a post for old Lucy too?"

"Not a problem Inichi-dono," he said as he made a waste high post for the mare to be tied to.

"Lucy will need to be brushed. Do you think some of the youngsters can handle that I seem to be too tired to do it today," Inichi-tono requested.

"Hai. Sakura and I can handle it. Does she require a blanket as well," Sai offered.

"Yes it's what I've been using as a cushion dear. Oyasumi," she said as she took her husband's arm and followed Yamato into the house.

The two set about brushing the grey mare down. Sakura asked softly, "Sai why did you volunteer us for this tedious task?"

"Well ugly, I saw this as an opportunity to privately discuss the matters of last night. When you say that Hyuuga-san asked you out what does that mean? I'm thoroughly confused about what it means to go out. We go out all the time don't we," he questioned like a child.

Sakura sighed, "Well, it's a little different than when we go out. Neji-san is now my koibito. Meaning boyfriend, or candidate I might consider marrying someday. When we go out it's called dating or courting. Now I know you've read some of Onii-san's books so don't mistake our relationship with something like that."

"But wouldn't he get jealous of all of us? We came before he did," Sai pouted. That was a new one! It reminded Sakura of being a divorcee about to get remarried, and going about the task of explaining to her son.

"Sai just because I accepted to go out with Neji doesn't mean you boys are any less important in my eyes," she said as she continued brushing the mare.

"So what, of the traitor? Do you think he's up to something," Sai asked piercing the peaceful conversation with a taboo name.

Sakura darkened and the atmosphere changed, "If he plans to upstart the village; I will kill him myself. Naruto himself will have no chance to even stop me."

"I have no doubt that you would. Out of anyone in the village he has hurt you the most," Sai said putting an end to the subject as he fetched the horses' blanket.

"I think I'm going to go ahead, and go into bed. Oyasumi, Sai-kun," Sakura said as she swept back her hair, and started walking up the steps of Yamato-taicho's jutsu house.

It seemed that Yamato had taken a little more attention to this house than he usually did. It had three separate rooms: one for the Inichi's, one for the girls, and one for the boys. That was certainly a change from the usual one room. Sakura made her way to the door, and sighed heavily.

"Sakura-chan is that you," Hinata called through the door.

"Hai Hinata-chan," Sakura replied as she let herself in.


End file.
